


Bloom

by soundofkyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, This got a lot softer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofkyu/pseuds/soundofkyu
Summary: "Like a flower waiting to bloomLike a light bulb in a dark roomI'm just sittin' here waiting for youTo come on home and turn me on"Sunggyu waits for Woohyun in his apartment after watching 식목일.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> The title and description are from Norah Jones' "Turn Me On". 
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been three hours since Sunggyu left the venue, blood is still pounding in his head and thrumming through his veins.  He has barely been able to sit still for more than a minute. The fidgeting annoyed Sungyeol so much that the younger boy barely said goodbye when he dropped Sunggyu off at the apartment complex earlier.

The apartment is dark, except for some faint light filtering in from the adjacent kitchen where Sunggyu made a coffee long gone cold.  The digital clock in front of the tv shines brightly and Sunggyu feels irritated for the thousandth time that the hours are set incorrectly.  He feels unsettled and desperately needs a cigarette before he vibrates out of his skin. The only thing stopping him is that one of the cats is sat on the end of the lounge (Sunggyu should really know which one it is) and Woohyun’s voice in his head scolding him for smoking near the cats and their precious, tiny, fragile lungs.

Sunggyu puffs out his cheeks in frustration, sinks back into the couch and taps his fingers anxiously against his thighs.  He finally picks up his phone and gives in to temptation, listens to the voice that has been fighting to be heard in the back of his mind.  Sunggyu isn’t very good at lying to himself, he always needed a strong sense of self-awareness to be leader. In this moment however, as he clicks onto sns and opens a list of Woohyun’s fansites that he absolutely denies making, he convinces himself this is simply monitoring.  A good leader follows the activities of a bandmate, monitors how the fans respond and checks that Infinite’s image is being maintained.

It only takes a moment of scrolling for Sunggyu’s breath to catch in his throat, for his palms to start to prickle.  Photo after photo shows cool silk draped softly over softer skin that Sunngyu knows burns to the touch. The small patches of skin that were intentionally made to peak through on stage have Sunggyu feeling like a repressed Victorian man seeing an ankle for the first time.  Sunggyu has seen this skin, touched this skin with lips, his tongue; but something about the memory of Woohyun’s smooth hips swinging through the choreography has heat quickly pooling low in Sunggyu’s abdomen. It had taken all his willpower to control his lust during the concert; the thought of trying to leave the venue under the watchful eyes of the fans had helped calm him.

Before Sunggyu notices what he is doing, he clicks through to a fancam and the bass from ‘I Swear’ floods the previously silent room.  Sunggyu is transfixed all over again. Woohyun is captivating, he has a unique magnetism on stage that draws you in close, makes you hold your breath until you feel dizzy.  Sunggyu recalls how he had unconsciously started leaning forward in his seat, ended up resting his forearms on the balcony ledge. All this in an effort to get minutely closer to the man on stage.  Sunggyu found himself spellbound just like the 3,000 other people in attendance. All it took was a smirk, a tilt of the head, a patch of exposed skin, a silky voice and a mischievous glint in his eyes.  Sunggyu scoffs at himself when he thinks “ _this is what falling in love felt like_ ”.

The rap verse begins and not even Sunggyu’s terrible phone speakers can dull the impact of Woohyun’s huffed breaths ringing into the room.  Sunggyu’s head starts to spin. It is a sound that has been burned into his memory; every moan, word or scream that Woohyun has shared with him is imprinted onto Sunggyu’s skin.  He had been worried initially, when Woohyun played the song to him in the too hot recording studio, that this was a level of intimacy Woohyun shouldn’t be sharing. Sunggyu had changed his mind when Woohyun turned to him, a brightness in his eyes, excitement pulling at the corners of his lips.  Sunggyu knew how important it was to Woohyun to be authentic in his music and he’d never dream of taming Woohyun’s musicality.

In this moment though, Sunggyu can’t believe how worked up he is, feels like a horny teenager again as his dick twitches just from the sound of Woohyun’s voice.  It has been weeks since he’s seen Woohyun, his military duties taking him to every corner of the country; further and further from the man he loves. Sunggyu had been there on the first night of the concert to support Woohyun, he wouldn’t miss this milestone for anything.  But three nights of performing alone is a huge task for anyone and Woohyun has always let his emotions fray his edges, exhaust him faster than they should. So instead of asking Woohyun to push him into the sheets like he so desperately wanted to, Sunggyu had simply pulled the smaller man in close and held him tightly until they fell asleep.

But Sunggyu has high hopes for tonight. Woohyun had come bounding into the waiting room, tear stains drying on his cheeks and adrenaline pumping through his veins.  Woohyun had pulled Sunggyu into a forceful hug and whispered lowly into Sunggyu’s neck that he should go wait at the apartment while the crew went out for drinks. It’s been hours though and Sunggyu is seconds away from calling the night a loss and putting his hand into his pants when he hears a keycode being pressed into the door of the apartment.

Sunggyu’s heart picks up and moves into his throat.  The cats have gathered at the door, ready to trip Woohyun over and beg for food and Sunggyu lets out a short laugh realising he’s been just as eager to have Woohyun home.  Woohyun moves through the door, toes off his shoes as he bends down to gently pat each cat. Sunggyu can hear Woohyun’s affectionate tone as he greets the pets, but he isn’t close enough to make out the words.  Woohyun stands up and starts scanning the dim apartment, eyes quickly landing on Sunggyu with a wide smile blooming across his face.

Woohyun drops his bag by the door and starts walking over.  Sunggyu feels like he can’t move but soon enough Woohyun has flopped down onto the couch next to him, head falling gently onto Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“Did you have fun with the team?” Sunggyu asks in a whisper, not sure enough his voice won’t crack to speak normally.

Woohyun hums affirmatively as he snuggles in closer, even shallow breaths hitting Sunggyu’s neck.  Sunggyu wonders if the younger man maybe had more to drink than planned and starts preparing himself to move Woohyun into bed to sleep it off.  Before Sunggyu has a chance to assess the damage though Woohyun reaches for Sunggyu’s phone which is still unlocked on the couch beside him. Bright photos of Woohyun are still illuminated on the screen and Sunggyu feels caught doing something he shouldn’t.  Woohyun sits up and looks directly at Sunggyu: eyes clear, sober and filled with mischief.

“What’s this, Hyung?”  Woohyun breathes out with amusement, eyes moving over Sunggyu, assessing him closely for the first time that night.  Woohyun’s smile smooths out into a smirk as he takes in Sunggyu’s appearance. Sunggyu’s eyes are blown with lust, hands anxiously moving up and down his thighs, his jeans slowly filling out again under the scrutiny.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Woohyun says as he shuffles back slightly from Sunggyu.  Sunggyu is about to protest at the distance when he notices Woohyun’s hands moving to the zipper of the red parka he’s wearing.  Sunggyu watches the other man’s small hands slowly unzipping and he swallows despite his throat going dry. When Sunggyu finally looks up and meets Woohyun’s eyes he feels like the flush from his cheeks moves right down to his fingertips.

Woohyun shakes off the parka and moves smoothly to straddle Sunggyu’s lap.  He sits back slightly on his heels, warm hands bracing himself on Sunggyu’s shoulders, soft cotton t-shirt loosely draping to reveal his collarbones.  Sunggyu suddenly finds himself overcome with affection and a longing for the man he’s missed so very much. Sunggyu reaches up slowly and pushes Woohyun’s newly red hair back off his forehead.  His fingers move gently along Woohyun’s scalp so that his palm can cradle the side of his head, Sunggyu’s other hand gently pressing on the top of Woohyun’s thigh.

“Hi”, Sunggyu breathes, eyes swimming with adoration and thumb caressing Woohyun’s thigh softly.

“Hi”, Woohyun chuckles softly, amusement at the shift in atmosphere lining his words.  

Woohyun leans in, closing the distance between them.  The kiss tastes like Woohyun’s cherry chapstick and makes Sunggyu’s heart flutter.  Very quickly Woohyun deepens the kiss, pushing his bottom lip between Sunggyu’s teeth in a silent plea.  Sunggyu nibbles gently on the plush lip as he moves both hands to Woohyun’s hips to pull him in closer. Woohyun’s elbows press gently on either side of Sunggyu’s neck, arms looped behind them as he gets lost in the kiss.

The only sound in the room is quiet intermingled breathing and lips gliding together.  When Woohyun shifts his hips to press his warm weight onto Sunggyu’s crotch a short moan is ripped from Sunggyu’s throat.  The friction is infuriatingly far from what Sunggyu’s needed all night, but he takes a moment to enjoy the way Woohyun’s thighs tightened around him, the feeling of cotton covered muscles moving underneath his palms and Woohyun’s unique, warm scent filling his lungs.  Woohyun cards his hands into Sunggyu’s hair at the same moment that Sunggyu’s hands move down to cup Woohyun’s ass. In one swift, smooth movement Sunggyu lifts Woohyun and stands from the couch, causing Woohyun to quickly wrap his legs around Sunggyu’s waist and break the kiss.

Woohyun leans back slightly and he looks shocked, maybe even a little impressed.  His hands move from Sunggyu’s hair to run up and down the biceps flexing against the black t-shirt Sunggyu is wearing.  “Thank god for compulsory military training” Woohyun laughs out as he squeezes tightly around the muscles that have never been there before.  Sunggyu attempts to hide the blush forming on his cheeks by leaning in for another quick kiss before breaking apart to start moving.

Sunggyu tries to focus on not dropping Woohyun as he manoeuvres them slowly towards the bedroom but it is difficult with Woohyun’s lips pressed firmly against his pulse point and tongue tenderly tracing patterns along the skin of his neck.  When Woohyun notices the direction he’s being carried he gently whines “shower please”, which Sunggyu can sympathise with.

The moment Sunggyu steps into the bathroom he pushes Woohyun against the door, partly to close it but mostly to crowd into his space and get back to kissing his plump lips.  Sunggyu kisses Woohyun harder than he has all night. Tongue pressing up onto the roof of Woohyun’s mouth and making him whine. Sunggyu takes this as his cue to move one of his hands forward to start palming Woohyun through his sweatpants.  Woohyun’s breaths start to come faster as he wiggles impatiently to be released from Sunggyu’s strong grip. Once his feet hit the ground he pushes Sunggyu off him and turns to get the hot water running. The water starts to splash onto the tiles and Woohyun turns, slowly lifting his shirt over his head.  Sunggyu’s breath hitches as the skin he’d been lusting over earlier materialises before him. He rushes over to help tug the t-shirt over Woohyun’s head. Sunggyu nips briefly at the mole sitting in the depression above Woohyun’s collarbone before taking a step back, stripping off his own clothing quickly and pushing Woohyun into the shower the moment Woohyun has stepped out of his last remaining clothing.

The hot water hits their skin, slightly too hot and steaming up the room rapidly.  Neither of the men care, too busy with firm and hurried hands rediscovering an expanse of exposed skin that’s been denied to the other for too long.  Sunggyu taps his long fingers across Woohyun’s collarbone as his lips press against Woohyun’s jaw. He spreads his palm against Woohyun’s soft tummy that had been peeking through on stage all night.  He is so focused on the way Woohyun’s skin burns under his hands that he hasn’t noticed the way that Woohyun is squeezing every hardened muscle on Sunggyu’s body that used to be soft; reacquainting himself with the man he’s been missing.  

When Woohyun’s hands move down to squeeze onto Sunggyu’s flat ass (some things just never change), Sunggyu is almost completely hard despite the inattention so he tilts his hips forwards in a less than subtle suggestion.  Woohyun smirks against Sunngyu’s lips and suddenly disappears from view. Sunggyu looks down at Woohyun on his knees, wet hair falling in his golden eyes and water streaming against his skin. Small hands grip his thighs as Woohyun sinks his teeth into the curve of Sunggyu’s hip.  Woohyun soothes the mark with his tongue before starting to press firm kisses along Sunggyu’s thighs. Sunggyu whines impatiently which causes Woohyun to shoot a dark glare his way. The whine does the job though, Woohyun’s lips finally close around the head of Sunggyu’s cock and Sunggyu almost loses his balance until he fists his hand in Woohyun’s hair.

“Fuck, it’s like your mouth was made for this” Sunggyu moans, trying desperately not to move his hips too roughly in the wet heat of Woohyun’s enormous mouth.  “I missed you” he stutters out as Woohyun presses his tongue in the slit of his dick. The praise only serves to motive Woohyun further, the younger man picking up the pace.

Woohyun presses messy, open mouth kisses along the length of Sunggyu’s dick.  Runs his tongue along the more prominent veins before opening his mouth, relaxing his throat and taking as much of Sunggyu’s hard length in as he can.  Broken moans and strings of expletives bounce off the shower walls, muffled only slightly by the hot water still pounding against their skin. Sunggyu looks down as Woohyun works with his hands and mouth and because he has been on edge since halfway through the concert it doesn’t overly surprise him that the sight almost tips him over the edge.   

“I’m close, Hyunie” Sunggyu manages to get out between pants.  He expects Woohyun to pull away, but instead he sucks harder and simultaneously reaches around to press one of his fingers firmly against Sunggyu’s rim.  As he does this, Woohyun flicks his gaze upward, catching Sunggyu’s dilated pupils. It was this mischievous gaze and small raise of an eyebrow that ultimately pushes Sunggyu into one of the more intense orgasms he’s had.  

Woohyun carefully stands up, intertwining his right hand with Sunggyu’s to help balance himself.  Sunggyu was still a little hazy, always being slow to orientate himself after sex. However, Woohyun’s cocky expression snaps him out of the post-orgasmic glow enough to playfully slap Woohyun on the shoulder.  “Don’t look so pleased with yourself” Sunggyu laughs. Woohyun’s expression quickly transforms into one of the most pathetic pouts Sunggyu has ever seen. “Come here” the older man says affectionately, pulling Woohyun in close to kiss him deeply. “Let’s get cleaned up”.

—

Sunggyu is spread out on the bed, damp hair staining Woohyun’s purple sheets, feet sliding impatiently up and down the bed as Woohyun works three fingers inside of him.  Sunggyu’s hands hover briefly over Woohyun’s head which is currently nipping and sucking on every inch of Sunggyu’s skin from his belly button to his thighs, provokingly avoiding his dick which is already hard again.  Woohyun hits a bundle of nerves inside Sunggyu and it has him whining and tangling his hands in his own hair instead. Sunggyu glances down about to tell Woohyun that he’s ready, but the sight of Woohyun, naked, flushed and pressing his own hips onto the bed seeking what little friction he can get is simply too overwhelming.  

Instead of using his words, Sunggyu moves his foot to lightly run along Woohyun’s side from his ribs to his hip.  Simultaneously he places his hand against Woohyun’s jaw, lifting Woohyun’s head to catch his gaze. A flash of worry flits across Woohyun’s eyes and Sunggyu’s stomach flips.  Woohyun has always been generous in bed, so careful to never cause Sunggyu any discomfort; he’s the most wonderful lover Sunggyu has ever had and it makes him feel guilty sometimes that giving everything over to another person doesn’t come as naturally to him as it does to Woohyun.  That doesn’t mean that Sunggyu hasn’t already ripped out his heart and placed into Woohyun’s waiting hands to do with as he wishes. “Come ‘ere”, Sunggyu mumbles, linking his fingers with Woohyun’s and tugging him up to catch his lips in a deep, slow kiss. Woohyun settles in between Sunggyu’s thighs as Sunggyu tangles their legs together and pulls Woohyun in close.  Sunggyu could stay like this for hours, wrapped around Woohyun’s body that’s soft in so many places and gives off heat like a furnace.

Woohyun’s hips shift minutely making Sunggyu very, very aware of how hard the other man is and has been for too long.  Sunggyu disentangles one of his arms and reaches blindly for the condom he knows was lying by the pillow somewhere close.  Woohyun starts to laugh into the kiss at the way Sunggyu is slapping the bed impatiently, not even coming close to finding what he’s looking for.  

Woohyun makes quick work of finding the condom, while Sunggyu snakes a hand down to wrap his slender fingers around Woohyun’s cock, causing the other boy to get momentarily distracted.  Sunggyu has always loved Woohyun’s voice, but he’s never loved it more than when it’s cracking through a moan that Sunggyu has bought into existence. The touch spurs Woohyun on and Sunggyu finds his hand being pushed away as Woohyun hastily rolls on the condom and then starts spreading Sunggyu’s thighs.  The two men hold eye contact as Woohyun finally pushes in slowly, a groan building in Sunggyu’s throat. Sunggyu is desperately clutching onto Woohyun’s broad shoulders, nails digging into golden skin.

Woohyun starts to pepper swift kisses across Sunggyu’s face as he adjusts, it’s been too long since they’ve had the time to be together like this.  Much to Woohyun’s relief Sunggyu starts to push his hips up indicating that Woohyun can get started. Despite the quiet moment they had just shared, Woohyun rapidly sets a punishing space.  Sunggyu realises the younger man has probably been as pent up as he has. Woohyun’s always enjoyed a touch of exhibitionism and the way he had been teasing the fans on stage probably fed directly into his ego.

The sound of skin slapping starts to fill the room.  Woohyun is trying to press kisses onto Sunggyu’s lips, jawline, neck, collarbone.  He’s always felt an urge to keep his mouth occupied which Sunggyu has benefited from numerous times.  Each press of plump lips burns Sunggyu’s skin and leaves a tingling feeling that travels right down his limbs.  Hot breaths of air also hit his skin as Woohyun’s moans are pulled from the base of his lungs. Sunggyu feels like he is going to overheat and needs to take a little bit of control to ground himself, make sure he doesn’t lose focus before he can make Woohyun feel as incredible as he does in this moment.

Sunggyu moves his arms to tightly grip Woohyun’s biceps and start rolling them over.  It only takes Woohyun a moment to get the idea and suddenly Woohyun is splayed out underneath the taller man.  Sunggyu melds their lips together and then mumbles against Woohyun’s bitten pink lips. “You’ve worked so hard, you’ve been so amazing, let me take care of you now” Sunggyu speaks affectionately.

Woohyun looks touched, a little relieved.  His expression rapidly changing to his eyes rolling back into his head as Sunggyu climbs on top of Woohyun, lowering himself onto Woohyun’s dick.  Sunggyu begins to move and he’s thankful for the first time for every squat he’s been forced to do in service of his country.

Woohyun’s hands start moving everywhere: from Sunggyu’s hips, down his thighs, to fist in the sheets.  Sunggyu eventually takes hold of one of Woohyun’s hands, ironically needing to feel closer to the other man.  Woohyun’s moans are so loud by this point it’s all Sunggyu can hear and he thinks maybe his ears will resume their ringing after this.  The increase in pitch gives Sunggyu a hint that Woohyun is close to his limit.

Sunggyu gives Woohyun’s hand a tug, causing the younger man to sit up and wrap his arms around Sunggyu’s shoulders.  Woohyun looks wrecked, the weekend and the sex undoubtedly overwhelming him. His hair is a barely dried mess, his eyes glazed over with pleasure, a gorgeous pink flush is dusting his cheeks and chest.  

“I love you” tumbles past Sunggyu’s lips before he even registers what the ache in his chest is.  Woohyun smiles softly, eyes sparkling with warmth, as he starts to kiss Sunggyu passionately. Sunggyu feels Woohyun wrap his hand around his length and it only takes two flicks of the wrist and thumb in the slit to topple him over the edge for the second time that night.  Sunggyu’s walls clench down causing Woohyun to bury his face in Sunggyu’s shoulder as he comes with a high-pitched whine.

Woohyun clings onto Sunggyu tightly, sweat cooling on his skin.  Sunggyu holds him close, understanding that Woohyun needs this intimacy post-sex even though he feels sticky and too hot himself.  Woohyun’s hair is tickling Sunggyu’s chin and he feels moist breath hitting the base of his neck where Woohyun’s face is still buried.  

“Hmm?” Sunggyu prompts, knowing that Woohyun’s probably trying to say something.  Woohyun’s nose runs along Sunggyu’s neck as he moves his head up to press his lips against Sunggyu’s ear.

“I miss you”, Woohyun whispers, voice thick with emotion.  Sunggyu’s chest warms, understanding the affection and love that Woohyun is trying to convey.  

“I’m here, Hyun.  I’m right here.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to Kit for all of her encouragement!!


End file.
